


ILY

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Original Character(s), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey finds a note in his lunchbox from Ian.





	

“Aww, did your mommy pack your lunch today?”

Mickey looked up from where he was sitting with his back against his office building. He blew smoke out of his nostrils and flipped the bird almost involuntarily. It just got a chuckle.

“Did she cut the crust off too, Milkovich?” Another dickhead from his office. Really the fuckers weren’t too bad. They were good company when work was slow, even better company at happy hour after a few drinks. But sometimes they had this grade school mentality that grated on Mickey’s nerves.

“Leave him alone. It’s cute.” Dana. Now, Mickey liked her. She reminded him of Mandy but with way less cursing and more smiling. She didn’t take any shit from anyone, but people rarely gave her any. She was too nice even when tearing someone a new asshole. She smiled at Mickey now and he nodded back. That was their thing.

“Got yourself a girlfriend to make your lunch too, huh?” Chris was an idiot. He knew Mickey was gay. Everyone did. No one gave a fuck except for one or two dunces, but they kept it to themselves on account of Mickey’s tattoos.

“Nah, that’s what my husband is for,” Mickey finally said, shoving the rest of his ham and cheese in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, as the guy turned red. Paul whistled, laughing at the burn. Mickey grinned before sucking down the last of his cigarette. The two men moved away, going to find a table to sit at.

Dana shook her head, “Those idiots are in charge of us.”

Mickey snorted, “They couldn’t be in charge of their own dicks.” Dana laughed and it was refreshing.

“Ian put any candy in there?” she asked, sliding down the wall next to Mickey. They probably looked like two kids at recess.

“Said he didn’t want to give me another cavity,” Mickey said, pulling out a big piece of the brownies they had made together over the weekend. There was yet another note attached to the plastic wrap that said ‘ILY’.

“Isn’t that sweet of him,” Dana laughed, knowing exactly how Ian was from listening to Mickey talk about him.

“Literally,” Mickey rolled his eyes, smiling at the absurdity of Ian Gallagher. He offered her some, but she shook her head.

“You go ahead. I think it was meant for you.”

She and Mickey finished their lunch and the rest of the day went by quickly, thank fuck.

Mickey got in the house and closed the door, immediately kicking his shoes off and throwing his stuff down. “Ian?” he called out, moving further inside.

“Office!” Ian yelled back from the room they deemed half office, half Yev’s bedroom every other weekend. Mickey came in, slipping his tie off as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “Hey,” Ian smiled, unbuttoning Mickey’s shirt. “How was work?”

“Sucked.”

“Traffic?”

“Sucked.”

“What you did to me last night?” Ian asked playfully.

Mickey chuckled into another kiss, cupping Ian’s face in his hands. This was the best part of his day, every single day.

“I love you,” he said, pulling back and looking Ian in his eyes.

“I love you too.” Ian brushed his fingers through Mickey’s hair. He kissed his cheek, laughing when Mickey sank to his knees in front of him with a devious grin. “I should make your lunch more often.”

Mickey nodded.


End file.
